Pensée
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: Une personne n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qui la tracassait ? SPOIL Thriller Bark. OS Zoro/Tashigi


**_Mot de l'auteur :_** Ceci est un One-Shot très court. L'envie d'écrire quelque chose de court et concret me prenait depuis quelqus temps. J'espère avant tout que vous apprécierez.

**_Chronologie :_** Bah, vous verrez ;)

**_Disclaimer :_** L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

_Edit : Merci Raflon, erreurs corrigées ;)_

------------------------------------------------**[OS] Pensée**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Ce n'est pas normal. »_

Une silhouette était pensive, assise sur un lit, dans une pièce éclairée par une petite lampe. Elle n'arrêtait pas de songer. _Qu'est-ce qui la tracassait ?_ Elle n'en savait guère. Une mauvaise impression lui était brusquement survenue, en plein sommeil, ce qui eût pour effet de la réveiller de son sommeil. Pourtant elle avait eu une dure journée, à naviguer sur ces flots hostiles de la mer de Grandline. Elle avait l'impression qu'un être cher pouvait la quitter. La silhouette s'habilla et sortit sur le pont.

La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette. On avait ancré le navire, pour qu'il ne s'égare en étant balloté par les flots. L'équipage entier dormait, et elle n'avait envie de voir personne non plus. Elle tenta de deviner qui était en danger, et d'où lui venait cette impression. Elle soupira, ses questions ne trouvaient aucune réponse. La nuit l'enveloppait, pourtant elle voyait clairement, avec la présence des étoiles et de la lune. La lune. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui lançait un message. Pourtant l'astre d'argent était normal, ronde et lumineuse, entourée d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans cette pénombre.

La silhouette s'avança vers la rambarde, et fixait les étoiles. Ils brillaient d'une lueur magique, comme si l'on les avait enchantés. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de cette vision quelque peu féerique. D'autres étoiles s'allumaient ça et là. Un tableau enchanteur s'offrait à elle : une myriade d'étoiles couronnait la lune. Etait-ce pour l'inviter à voir ce spectacle que l'instinct l'avait réveillée ? Du moins elle ne le regrettait pas : ce spectacle l'émerveillait. La beauté des astres nocturnes, en pleine mer, dans la pénombre, était véritablement inoubliable.

Elle resta encore quelques instants à contempler le ciel. Soudain le même sentiment d'inquiétude la parcourut. Qui pouvait donc l'inquiéter à ce point ? Elle tenta d'oublier, et retourna dans sa chambre. Le sommeil lui revenait. Elle y songerait demain.

Elle ne pouvait s'endormir.

C'était une évidence, ce sentiment l'hantait, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux, telle une femme qui craignait de perdre son homme. Elle se rassit sur son lit. Et décida de s'entraîner un peu. Elle empoigna Shigure. Quand soudain le sentiment d'inquiétude se méla à celle de détresse. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter dans sa course, et de lui ôter toute envie de s'améliorer. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur lui, son sabre entre ses bras. Si c'était son arme qui lui transmettait un message ?

Un homme était face à un titan. Tout autour de lui était désolation. Lui non plus n'était guère en forme, supportant toutes les blessures et la fatigue des combats d'une intensité inouïe survenus dans la journée. Son adversaire se mit soudain à se dresser vers le ciel, et ouvra la bouche. Une intense lumière en sortit et s'y concentrait. Au moment où il dictait à son corps de s'éloigner, un rayon partit de la source de la lumière, et son impact produisit une intense explosion. Il put esquiver, mais avec grande peine. La fatigue et la douleur l'affaiblissait grandement. Soudain le titan prit la parole.

Tashigi sentait son inquiétude s'accroître. Comme si la mort emfermait doucement le souffle de vie d'une personne chère, un compagnon, un être aimé, ou un membre de sa famille. Pourtant personne ne lui venait à l'esprit, pas même Smoker. Comme si sa conscience, ou son coeur, elle ne savait précisément, voulait lui dicter une personne qu'elle enfouissait dans son coeur, qu'elle se démentait. Cela l'exaspérait, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ce sentiment angoissant, qui grandissait seconde après seconde.

Zoro fixait son adversaire. Non seulement il a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, mais en plus c'est un cyborg, une arme du Gouvernement Mondial, bien qu'inachevée. Son piteux état n'offrait aucune chance de victoire. Son corps ne répondait plus. La vie de ses amis dépendait de lui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il prit une résolution. C'était la seule solution pour sauver l'équipage. C'était également son devoir de nakama, dans sa vision des choses. Le coq surgit alors. De beaux paroles, il l'assomma. Il était résolu de mourir, pour ses compagnons. C'était son rôle de les protéger. Il avait compris le sens des paroles de son maître. Son ennemi avait accepté sa requête. Il allait donc rejoindre Kuina ? Il émit une pensée pour Tashigi, celle qui l'hantait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à LogueTown. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi elle prenait une place si importante dans son coeur. Le fait qu'elle ressemble à Kuina ne pouvait être une raison suffisante.

La Marine sentait son coeur se serrer davantage encore. Une image lui revenait constamment, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de la chasser. Le bretteur qui l'avait vaincue à LogueTown continuait-il à la narguer ? Pourtant elle ne sentait pas de haine envers cet homme, pas cette fois. Elle devait chasser ces mauvaises idées. Elle s'était jurée de le vaincre un jour ou l'autre, et lui ôter ses sabres de renom.

C'était étrange. Le Capitaine Corsaire avait extrait toute la fatigue et les douleurs de Luffy. Jusqu'où pouvaient s'étendre les capacités de son fruit ? Il avait goûté à une infime partie de ces douleurs. Ca avait suffi à le faire souffrir avec une intensité incroyable. Il se releva, et demanda à subir cette souffrance ailleurs. Ce que son ennemi accepta. Il était maintenant seul dans la forêt, face à la bulle. Il respirait profondément, pensa à ses compagnons, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, et ses amis, Kobby, Johnny, Yosaku, Vivi, Brook, et à ceux qui lui étaient chers, qui ont partagé son enfance, son maître Koshirô, Kuina, ainsi qu'à Tashigi. Il s'engouffra dans la bulle.

Tashigi commençait à trembler de tous ses membres. Que pouvait donc bien menacer la vie de ce forban ? Elle tenta de contrôler ses sentiments, mais son for intérieur se moquait d'elle en disant qu'elle essayait inutilement de cacher ce qu'elle pensait réellement du pirate. Elle se gifla. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Elle avait presque l'impression de voir, lui, mourant, crachant du sang. Elle ne pouvait plus...Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se mit à sangloter.

Vivant.

Oui, il était vivant. Par miracle.

Zoro sentait son sang se vider. Il respirait difficilement. Mais il était en vie. Il entendit du bruit provenant des décombres. Le reste de l'équipage s'était donc réveillé, Luffy en premier. Il éprouvait une forme de soulagement. Tout le monde allait bien, sauf peut-être lui, qui était dans un état critique. Sourcils en vrille se précipitait vers lui. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas celui-là !

La jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle avait arrêté de trembler et de pleurer, mais elle sentait un besoin...Un besoin affectif. Même si elle était une Marine, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'aimait, lui, ce pirate escrimeur. Elle avait envie de le vaincre, mais également de se jeter dans ses bras, de partager sa vie avec lui. Elle soupira. Elle n'était véritablement pas nette aujourd'hui.

Il ne sait s'il rêve ou non, à moins qu'il ne déraille. Il avait en face de lui son amie d'enfance qui fut si chère à ses yeux, Kuina. Il semblait être en transe, hypnotisé par cette vision du passé. Ses cheveux bleu nuit, coupés courts, ses grands yeux de couleur sombre, son visage gracile...Elle lui lança un regard indéfinissable, mélange de tristesse, de mélancolie et d'amour. Il l'avait aimé, comme une amie irremplaçable. Elle semblait vouloir lui adresser la parole, lui parler. Comme à un sabreur ou comme à un ami ? Il ne pouvait le deviner.

« Zoro... »

Elle avait prononcé son nom. Elle le reconnaissait donc, même si le temps avait passé depuis. Lui avait grandi, mais elle était restée telle qu'elle fut avant sa mort.

« Ne meurs pas... »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure ? Il avait un rêve à accomplir. Un rêve qu'il partageait avec elle. Qu'il l'accomplirait pour elle. Cette promesse...Celle qui avait scellé son destin...

Cette vision fantômatique s'effaça peu à peu, ne laissant place plus qu'à une ombre. Il était bel et bien dans un rêve. Il voulait se réveiller, mais les songes le retenaient. L'ombre prit petit à petit des couleurs...

_« Oh non. »_

Il avait en face de lui non son amie d'enfance, mais celle qui le harcelait depuis EastBlue, Tashigi.

« Roronoa ! »

Il devait fuir. Mais par où ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Deux choses le retenaient de se battre : l'hantise de Kuina, et le trouble de ses sentiments. Bizarrement elle ne se précipitait pas sur lui pour le combattre.

« Zoro... »

Elle aussi l'appelait par son prénom à présent ? Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Il se trouvait dans une situation étrange. Ses sabres, et celui de la Marine, avaient disparu. Devaient-ils lutter à mains nues ? Elle s'approcha encore. Il redoubla de vigilance.

Tashigi ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi. Elle avait en face de lui le Chasseur de pirates qu'elle pourchassait, pour l'une ou l'autre raison. Maintenant, devait-elle suivre sa conscience ou écouter son coeur ? Elle s'avança.

La distance entre les deux épeistes se réduisait progressivement. Zoro ne comprenait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il avait comme intention, est de s'avancer, vers elle. Ce n'était plus la copie de Kuina qu'il avait en face, c'était Tashigi, officier de la Marine, escrimeuse étourdie. Celle qui faisait battre la chamade à son coeur. Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Tous les deux silencieux.

La Marine n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour atteinre le pirate. Mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Une envie irrésistible la prit. Elle s'élança.

Il la vit se précipiter dans ses bras. Lui aussi était pris par cette irrésistible envie. Ils s'enlacèrent. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux jeunes gens, qui délivraient leurs sentiments cachés l'un pour l'autre.

Zoro baissa la tête, et Tashigi leva la sienne. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour se communiquer.

Les lèvres se touchèrent.

Ils s'aimaient, et ils s'aimeront. Le temps n'avait plus influence sur leur amour, l'éternel l'avait inhibé.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux. C'était un rêve. Mais il l'avait apprécié. Il avait compris le sens. Il allait s'entraîner davantage encore. Pour protéger ses amis. Pour accomplir son rêve. Pour lui, pour Kuina et maintenant, pour Tashigi.

Tashigi se réveilla. Elle s'était endormie. Elle se sentait revigorée, malgré la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée. Elle avait aimé son rêve. Elle n'avait plus peur d'aimer ce pirate. Elle se sentait maintenant prête à l'assumer. Elle allait aussi s'entraîner. Pour se battre contre lui. Non plus pour le vaincre, mais pour progresser.

Le vent souffla. Mais les deux sabreurs n'en avaient cure. Ils allaient devenir encore plus forts. Pour leurs rêves et leurs convictions. Pour leur avenir qu'ils le savaient incertain. Mais ils ne craignaient pas d'affronter leur destin, car ils étaient des sabreurs.

**---FIN---**


End file.
